telonadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests by Location
Here I have broken the quests down by location. Each quest name is listed according to the location that the quest is obtained. Just click the link and it will take you to the page that details the quest (as given by the NPC), shows screen shots of points of interest, and gives strategies if someone has posted any.Quests with the word "Complete" have all required information (although may not have Tips/Strategies written in) such as Quest giver, quest level, screen shot of quest details, and rewards. Any quest that is listed but not linked, does not have the page started yet. Unknown Location - These quests were picked up but I have forgotten where I had got them from, or they were shared with me and I do not know the location to obtain them. They will be moved to the appropriate area once I know the location of the quest giving NPC. Sent by Mail - These quests were obtained through the mail automatically by the game itself. Only one has been found to be obtained this way which comes when your player hits level 50. Rift Keeper - Each Riftkeeper is linked together and as you level, they will offer you new quests. These quests will put you into an area that will begin a new line of adventure quests. The quests require nothing more than to rift into the area and speak with a particular NPC, each will net you a reward of a "Soul Food" pie that will give you a 10% bonus to your adventuring experience. These pies only affect kill experience and not quest experience. The pies can be stacked with Veteran Reward XP pots and have no refresh timers (meaning when one expires, you can use another). These quests offer NO XP for completion, just the Soul Food item. THESTRA These quests are found in the many cities/outposts on Thestra. They are broken down into the cities/outposts that the starting NPC is located in. Achlatan Spider Cave Dungeon Adyinn's Watch City Ancient Port Warehouse Dungeon Arcanium Dungeon Arlinora's Retreat City Bay of Targonor Zone Beranid Hills Zone Bley's Bluff Zone Blood Seeker Den Dungeon Bloodhowler Cave Dungeon Bordinar's Cleft City Bordinar's Cleft Zone Cairnworth Hall Dungeon Camp Aelinar City Camp Dhanrak City Carroll Island Zone Castle Landsview Dungeon Cave of the Urugog Dungeon Celestine Ward City Charbook Village City Charbrook Keep Dungeon Coastal Graveyard Zone Coldforge Research Camp City Conlor Mine Dungeon Coppermends Delving Dungeon Crynn's Cove Zone Crypts of the Cleft Dungeon Dahknarg Zone Dahknarg City Dargun's Tomb Zone Darguns Tomb Dungeon Dark Eye Hold Dungeon Darkened Edge Zone Den of Vashat Dungeon Derogar's Outpost City Dreadfang Hovel Dungeon Earthbound Souls Cave Dungeon Eastpoint Zone Eastpoint Zone Eastwatch Zone Elani Outpost City Falgorholm Zone Fallen Academy Dungeon Fallen Lyceum Dungeon Fields of Despair Zone Fisher's Pen City Flordiel Zone Flowing Sea Zone Forest's Heart Zone Frostshard Lake Zone Glade of Shadows Zone Gorgalok City Graystone Dungeon Gwartak Moleshark Pen Dungeon Halgarad City Halgarad Zone Havens Edge City Heartsworn Bulwark City Heroes' Plain Zone Hidden Cove Zone Highlands Landing City Hilsbury Mansion Dungeon Hive of Zihurr Dungeon Hold of Intangibility Dungeon Ichtakhta City Ichtakhta Zone Innovus Zone Isle of Martin Zone Isle of Shadow Zone Jade Depths Dungeon Kamelott Landing City Kaon's Rush Zone Khegors End Dungeon Konarthi Point City Konarthi Point Zone Kyghs Exchange City Lair of Mnalus Dungeon Lair of the Drake Riders Dungeon Lakeview City Len Varial City Leth Nurae City Leth Nurae Zone Lost Canyon Zone Misthaven Crossing City Misthaven Crossing Zone Misthaven Mines Dungeon New Targonor City New Targonor Zone Northern Border City Northern Highlands Zone Northern Stonepine Ridge Zone Oathbreaker Cave Dungeon Ocean Watch Zone Old Targonor Dungeon Old Targonor Zone Orcbane Mine Dungeon Plains of Anguish Zone Poisonous Caverns Dungeon Ravaged Coast Zone Raveosier's Haven Zone Recondite Threshold City Renton Keep City Renton Keep Zone Ridge of Memories Zone Rilles Encampment City Rindol Field City Red Sparrow Depths Dungeon Riftseeker Torrent Dungeon Rilles Strike Dungeon Rindol Storehouse Dungeon Rothak Ogre Mound Dungeon Ruin Falls Zone Ruins of Trengal Keep Dungeon Ruins of Trengal Keep Zone Ruins of Vol Tuniel Dungeon Ruins of Vol Tuniel Zone Serpentbone Coast Zone Shoreline Ruins Zone Shores of Darkness Zone Shrine of the Flame Zone City Silverlake Zone Sisters Veil City Slayers Haven City Sorrow's Heart Zone Southern Stonepine Ridge Zone Southwatch City Southwatch Zone Spider Bluffs Zone Spires Keep Zone Spirits Rest City Stonesmasher Enclave Dungeon Taheans Vengeance City Tharridons Scar Dungeon The Dead Landing Zone The Deebs Zone The Fallen Cove Zone The Forgotten Battlefield Zone The Lost Shores Zone Thelaseen Dungeon Thelaseen Zone Themnwar's Shield City Thorsheim Dungeon Three Rivers City Three Rivers Zone Traboh Island Zone Tree of Sorrow Zone Trengal Watch City Troll Coast Zone Tursh City Tursh Village Zone Vault of Heroes Dungeon Vault of Heroes Zone Veenax Garrison Zone Veshkas Monastary Dungeon Veskal's Exchange City Veskal's Exchange Zone Vsurog Moor Zone Vi'rak Lair Dungeon Vol Tuniel Dungeon Wardship of the Sleeping Moon Zone Winterclaws Resolution City QALIA These quests are found in the many cities/outposts on Qalia. They are broken down into the cities/outposts that the starting NPC is located in. Abammisi Lake Zone Abella Cove Zone Aekor Zhi Dungeon Dungeon Afrit City Afrit Zone Ahgram City Ahgram Zone Alyssa's Chance Zone Anires Point Zone Asiliary of Ali-Mar City Azebaji Hive Dungeon City Azzads Outpost City Baraba Coast Zone Bayside Outpost City Beacon of Azara Shahab City Beacon of Hafeez Al'Azzimat City Blinding Shallows Zone Bounty Hunter Outpost City Bridge of Destiny Zone Camp Skawlra City Cave of the Noztgha Dungeon Cliffs of Ghelgad Zone Coterie Infineum Sanctuary Zone Cragwind Ridge Zone Crypt of Ikwazon Dungeon Crypt Of Umyebum Dungeon Crysol Mines Dungeon Cyclops Tower Dungeon Darkcrag Shore Zone Dark Horse Track City Darksea Crag Zone Dazar Dungeon Dornal Coast Zone Dragon's Backbone Zone Dragon's Maw Zone Eastern Stiirhad Zone Elandar Isle Zone Fathesi Steppe Zone Forgotten Peninsula Zone Gawrut Kern Zone Grotto of Sea Hags Dungeon Haekemesh Excavation Dungeon Hag's Coastline Zone Halls of the Pantheon Dungeon Hathor Zhi Zone Imanjul Sacellum Dungeon Infineum Mines Dungeon Infineum Plateau Zone Infineum Sanctuary Dungeon Island of Madness Dungeon Island of Garuzamut Zone Isle of Madness Zone Isle of Mann Zone Isle of Tears Zone Ivorysand Shore Zone Jalen's Retreat Zone Jathred's Twist Zone Jharru Flats Zone Kalendra's Coven Zone Karrus Alljur Dungeon Karrus Ennir Dungeon Karrus Fahrel Dungeon Karrus Hakrel Dungeon Karrus Hakrel Zone Khal Zone Ksaravi Gulch Dungeon Ksaravi Gulch Zone Ksaravi Hollow Dungeon Lair of the Green Witch Dungeon Library of Mekalia Dungeon Lilly's Sanctuary Zone Lomshir Plain Zone Lomshir Zone Mekalia Zone Mind's Crown Zone Nusibe Necropolis Dungeon Nusibe Necropolis Zone Pachugy Coast Zone Palace of Erthena Dungeon Pankor Zhi Zone Pantheon of the Ancients Dungeon Qa Riverbank Zone Rahz Inkur Dungeon Rakshasa Citadel Dungeon Razad Zone River Palace Zone River Valley Zone Rockspine Lair Dungeon Sands of Sorrow Zone School of Mastery Zone Seawatch Coast Zone Seawatch Cove Zone Sepulchral Chasm Zone Shimmering Sands Zone Shimmering Shallows Zone Silius Flats Zone Skawlra Rock Dungeon Skawlra Rock Zone Skrilien Point Zone Smuggler's Bend Zone Southern Stiirhad Zone Spine of Azru Zone Stiirhad Zone Strand of the Ancients Zone Stranglewater Shore Zone Sunset Pointe Zone Swamps of Rumug Zone Tar Janashir Zone Tauthien Delta Zone Tehatamani Empire Dungeon Tehatamani Harbor Zone Temple of Dailuk Dungeon Temple of Tehatamani Zone Terra Veleri Caverns Dungeon The Arena Dungeon The Caldera Zone The Infineum Plateaus Zone The Temple of Dailuk Zone Tomb of Aanak Vordan Dungeon Trickster's Dungeon Varryn Dunes Zone Vault of the Hidden Dungeon Velkatiks Hollow Dungeon Venik Ragnew Zone Village of the Toxicans Dungeon Western Stiirhad Zone Wyrmwing Slopes Zone Xennumet Dungeon Zossyr Hakrel Dungeon Zossyr Hakrel Zone KOJAN These quests are found in the many cities/outposts on Kojan. They are broken down into the cities/outposts that the starting NPC is located in. Amiran City Arc of Harmony Dungeon Autumnglow Outpost City Blighted Lands Zone Ca'ial Brael Zone Ca'ial Brael City Conner's Retreat Zone Daegarmo Isle Zone Dallerjuba Village City Disciples of Shaouf City Fanx Caverns Dungeon Gardens of XiaLiu Dungeon Gaxton Village City Glade of the Lost Dungeon Grimsea Watch Zone Grimsea Watch Outpost City Gulgrethor Fortress Dungeon Gulkars Encampment City Gullo's Grotto Zone Gwarn Boundary City Hasium's Hideout Zone House of the Fallen Leaves City Isle of Elionia Zone Jalen's Crossing Zone Khenvor Dungeon Magi Hold Zone Magi Stronghold Dungeon Martok Coast Zone Martok Zone Zone Port Aughos Zone RaJin Stronghold Dungeon Shang Village Zone Sundering Wastelands Zone Tanvu Bay Zone Tanvu Zone Tawar Galan Zone The Tomb of Lord Tsang Zone Tomb of Lord Tsang Dungeon Wailing Wind Asylum Dungeon Wildgrowth Forest Zone ISLE OF DAWN These quests are found on the Isle of Dawn starter area. They are broken down into cities/outposts that the starting NPC is located in. Isle of Dawn Burnt Village Magistrates House Shining Waves Village Sun Village Swamp Area Tentrees Farmstead